Enter The Rat King
' Enter The Rat King '''is the seventh episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell (TV Series idea). '''Synopsis' Leonardo and Splinter use their spare time to inspect the tunnels near the lair, but discover that they have an unfriendly neighbour. Characters * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * Rat King Plot The episode starts with a view over New York. Everything seems normal till an earthquake starts and them suddenly stops. We see a man whearing glasses to say that this is something usual for the city. In the turtle lair, we see Splinter and Leonardo watching TV late at night and they're watching the news where the reporter says that the earthquake was the third for the last two months. Splinter feels that these quakes can't be accidental and tells Leonardo that they should inspect the tunnels near the lair. Donatello who's again working on something tells them that these quakes are something usual for New York. However, Splinter and Leonardo decide to go and check what the problem is if there really is one. On their way out, Donnie stops them and gives Leo some king of device which he called T-Phone and tells Leo to call if there is a problem and that this is a good occasion to test the new invention before he makes one for everyone. While expecting the tunnels Splinter tells Leonaro that this father-son time is good and they should do it more often and Leo agrees to Splinter's words. They see lots of fallen and destroyed by the quake tunnels as they approach the next one suddenly everything goes dark... Leonardo and his master find themselves at some kind of an old train station which used to be part of the old tunnel system which was closed in the beginning of the twenty-first century. Splinter seems to be paralyzed and Leonardo too but the turtle realizes that he has hundreds of mouses around his feet which stop him from moving. Then a shadowy figure appears and reveals itself as the Rat King. Leonardo quickly uses his hands to call Donnie but realizes that he's unable to talk too. Donnie understands that something isn't right and calls his brothers and explaining them that something's wrong with Leo and master Splinter. He says that the T-Phones had a tracking device and that he could easily find them. He's usrprised to understand that they are at an old subway station and the brothers set off for there. Meanwhile, The Rat King explains his plans. He tells Splinter and Leonardo that he's the one causing the earthquakes over the last months using his rat army so he can have his revenge against the city which called him freak and outcated him. He became an ousider and now wants to destroy the city and rebuild it for his rat colony. He offers Splinter to join him as he releases him but Splnter rejects. The Rat King says that he's going to make him destroy his own child then and sends Leonardo and the rat in some kind of illusion reality. Splinter seems to has lost his mind there and Leo feels like he should take him down but still tries not to harm him. Meanwhile, Splinter sees his son as the villain and tries the same. The Rat King is enjoying the fight but then the other turtles come to the rescue and save Leo from the Rat King's control. Leonardo explains their brothers what the situation is but the turtles must not only stop the Rat King but also save Splinter from his control. They fight their master but he's ofcourse more skilled than them and has no probelm with dodging their attacks. Then, the brothers realize that they should aim for the Rat King and immediately attack him. He falls on the ground and loses control over Splinter. The turtles are glad to have their sensei back and he says that he's proud of them all and that they saved him from the evil madman. Leonardo then sees that the Rat King has escaped and pints out that they haven't seen the last of him... Trivia * Adapted from the TMNT Classic Comics TMNT Tales #4 - I, Monster * Adapted from the TMNT Original Series episode - Enter: Rat King * Adapted from the TMNT 2k3 Series episode - I, Monster * Adapted from the TMNT 2k12 Series episode - I, Monster * Adapted from the TMNT IDW issue #36